The one you Love
by HighKillerHK
Summary: AU BL! This is a fic for a dear friend of mine. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The One You Love.**

By: HighKiller(HK)

Dedicated to: CJ Trevino and Jay

Rating: K+ (because I want every one to read this)

Warnings: Boys love! and Hinting of Girls love!

Disclaimer: ;;sigh;; If I owned this... Every fangirl/boy's dreams would come true! x3

Summary: AU- Hisoka and Tsuzuki are now high school students. They are friends but don't really communicate much because of the age difference. One day they meet on a chat site. Will hidden feelings stir?

This was a request from a dear friend of mine. He will be portrayed by Hisoka and Jay by Tsuzuki.

We miss you Jay! Say hi to my dad please!

"'Soka-chan!" The brunette yelled across the gym tot he younger boy. Who, in turn, waved some before walking onward to class.

"Oh, I didn't know you we're friends with him?!" Saya squeeled.

"He's the cutest boy here, but he's so cold to everyone." Yuma murmered to herself.

"Hey now don't say that! He's just..." He placed his hand on his chin, thinking of a word.

"Misjudged?" A blonde man finished for the brunette teen. "Tsuzuki you should go out with him. We all know you like him." He smiled brightly.

"Oh, come on guys. I don't wanna go out with anyone yet. I'd rather focus on my grades right now." He smiled to them and made his way to the library. He didn't have anymore classes until seventh block anyway.

He moved the mouse around to make the screen saver disapear and clicked on the big E, opening it to their schools home page. Sighing to himself he typed in an, oh so, familuar chat site.

"Hey the Teachers not coming is he!?" The class squeeled in joy. It was rare that a teacher was absent and not set up an subistute for them. So they were going to make the best of this and do what ever they wanted.

Hisoka, being smarter than the others, slipped out of class and headed for the computer lab. He hated yelling and screaming it gave him a headache. He couldn't see how kids loved to talk so much. Was there really that much to talk about? He shook his head. Sometimes he felt so alone. A picture of Tsuzuki popped in his mind and he frowned deepened.

He sat at the closest computer in the back of the room after signing in. The teacher didn't mind, since he came there regulary to look up projects.

He typed in the passwod to get the screen saver off and clicked start. They hide the Internet button so students won't get onto anything innaproate. These computers was made normally for typing on word, but they allowed Hisoka to do as he pleased. He was the most trustworthy student in his grade.

He click the hidden button and typed in 'chatting.' He was going to see if tere was an explanation for so much chatter.

A bunch of search sites came up, he perferred Google more than the others. It was the best in his opinion.

He clicked on a few of the sites it displayed, but found nothing. Agrivated some he click a random site. The page loaded to a chat room entrance page. Curious he typed in a random name and clicked 'Join' a different window opened and a bunch of typing appeared. Getting a headache he clicked a random room and noticed tht only two people was in it.

(we now go into Chat room mode)

GoldenSage: BUTbutbutbutbutbutbutbut!

HighKiller(HK): No buts! ;;cradels her baby;;

GoldenSage: Oh Fine! ;;pouts;; Can I hold her?

HighKiller(HK): Yes you may hold Ulisy. ;;places her in your arms;; Oh hello here!

GoldenSage: ;;pokes the babies nose, it giggles;; Oh I didn't see you come in!

Daiji Kyoko: Umm hi...

GoldenSage: ;;waves;;

HighKiller(HK): Are you new I haven't seen you around here?

Daiji Kyoko: Yeah. What is this place?

HighKiller(HK): This is a chat room, People from all over the Earth come hre to chat.

HighKiller(HK): Here x.o

GoldneSage: MmmmHmmm.

"GoldenSage has Invited you to a Private Message"

(In the PM after long explanation of how to use chat rooms)

Daiji Kyoko: So this place is just for chatting with other people?

GoldenSage: ;;nods;; ;) Hey, you are a boy right?

Daiji Kyoko: ...

GoldenSage: Okay just maing sure Say wanna go out? ;)

Daiji Kyoko: Sure why not. I have nothing better to do.

GoldenSage: YAY!!!!! ;;glomps;; Lets tell HK!

Daiji Kyoko: Nani...?

(Normal chat window)

HighKiller(HK):... I like cheese... Cheese is yummy... Yaoi Fangirls shall RULE!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Daiji Kyoko: ...

GoldenSage: ... HK?

HighKiller(HK): Oh!!!! Hello guys! ;;sweatdrop;; Are you two finally done? ;;nervous laughter;;

Daiji Kyoko: You sure about this?

GoldenSage: Yes... She is my friend ;

HighKiller(HK): --confused

GoldenSage: We're going out. . ;

Daiji Kyoto: Yeah what he said...

HighKiller(HK):... ;;squeels and glomps you both, hiding cameras in your hair;; KAWAII!!!!!!!!!

Daiji Kyoto: What the...

GoldenSage: HK?!

"HighKiller(HK): Sorry I can't stay longer! I can't wait to watch my live Ya... I mean listen to the teacher talk all day! Buh byes! (This user has left Digichat)

Daiji Kyoto: I'm going to leave also, It's almost time for the bell here.

GoldenSage: Oh your in school too! What school are you in?

Daiji Kyoto: ... ummm High School...

GoldenSage: No I mean what school? What high school?

Daiji Kyoto: Tokyo International. Why?

GoldenSage: OMFG! Thats where I am! Where are you? I'll come see you!

Daiji Kyoto: I'm in the computer lab. The new one.

GoldenSage: Okay Be Right There!

"GoldenSage (This user has Left Digichat)"

"Daiji Kyoto (This user has left Digichat)"

Hisoka sighed. Should he wait for him to show? Well they were boyfriends after all. He laid back in his seat and waited.

Okay all for now! Sorry for the Cliffy but I needed to add this for CJ. Hope you enjoy! I'll get the rest of it up tomorrow!

HK


	2. Blessed

**The One You Love.**

Same as first chappie!

Enjoy!

He ran through the halls as quick as his feet would take him. He knew he would get yelled at for this, but it didn't matter. Something about that boy seemed... familuar. Well he was about to find out who it was.

Turning sharply, he burst into the computer lab. And stopped. He didn't see anyone, could it have been a trick? His heart sank and turned to leave.

"If you want to use a computer sign in." The computer lady states bluntly. "Also could you go and check on the boy in the back, I think he may have fallen asleep."

Tsuzuki blinked dumbly and quickly walked to the back and gasped. "Hi... HISOKA?!!!"

Waking suddenly he looked up at the older boy. "Tsu... Tsuzuki?! Your GoldenSage?!"

They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Their hearts pounded. Their minds raced. They just blinked at each other for a while.

"Ummmm... Well..." Hisoka muttered blushing.

"Eheh, So uhh. How about I take you out to dinner?" Tsuzuki said sweatdropping. "Would that be alright? Koi?"

The sandy blonde boy blushed more. "Yes, I'm free after 19:15. If you want I'll wait in _Victoria's Tea Room_(1) For you around that time." He grabbed his books and stood, giving the older boy a light peck on the cheek, before leaving.

Tsuzuki stood dumbfounded for a second. He placed his hand over his cheek and smiled some. For some reason he hadn't felt this happy since... Well since he first met the boy.

He put his hands in his pockets and left smiling brightly. He couldn't wait for that evening.

19:20

Hisoka was agrivated. Tsuzuki was five minutes late, and he wasn't one to sit around and wait for someone. _If he's not here in the next two seconds I'm..._ The door was sudden'y trusted open and a panting boy stood in the doorway.

"Hey 'Soka, sorry I'm late Tatsumi needed help carring some groceries." He sweatdropped and plopped down beside the younger youth. "So what would you like?"

They talked and got to know each other a bit more and Tsuzuki was shocked to hear that Hisoka's family neglected him since he was young. He had to fend for himself for a very long time, but he didn't care much about it. He liked being left alone. His family wasn't perfect, after all who's is.

Tsuzuki told him about how he went into depression and was sent to a psyh ward for a few years. That was how he met Watari and Tatsumi. They had entered because they lost someone dear to them and they needed a place to stay for a while.

After finishing eating they left. Hisoka went to his apartment, that he bought a couple of months ago, and waited outside his apartment door.

"Well, thanks Tsuzuki. I haven't had this much fun in a very long time. We should do it again if you want." He was about to go in when Tsuzuki stopped him and kissed the youth.

This song is Called 'Blessed' By Christina Aguilera

When I think, how life used to be;

Always walking in the shadows.

Then I look, at what you've given me;

I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.

I must say everyday I pray

When realize you're by my side; I know I'm truly...

Blessed for everything you've given me;

Blessed for all the tenderness you show;

Do my best with every breath that's in me;

Blessed to make sure you never go.

There are times, that I test your faith,

'til you think you might surrender.

Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,

that my hopes will grow in splendor

You walked by in the nick of time looking like an answered prayer You know I'm truly...

Blessed for everything you've given me;

Blessed for all the tenderness you show;

Do my best with every breath that's in me;

Blessed to make sure you never go.

Blessed with love and understanding;

Blessed when I hear you call my name;

Do my best with faith that's never-ending;

Blessed to make sure you feel the same.

Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch... You know I'm truly

Blessed for everything you've given me;

Blessed for all the tenderness you show;

Do my best with every breath that's in me;

Blessed to make sure you never go.

Well there you have it!!!! I know it's short and has many mistakes x.x Oh and the song I dedicate to CJ. I hope your feeling better!


End file.
